Juliet Farseer
History Mark Farseer was once a married man. But he cheated on his wife and when his girlfriend found out he was married she dumped him and told his wife and promised her she didn't know he was married. The wife was furious and divourced with Mark and left him. Two years later, when Mark was walking down the street he met Isis. Isis introduced herself, not knowing his history, and they soon began dating. About a month later, Isis left and nine months later, Mark founda baby on his doorstep with a note from Isis saying it was his and her name was Juliet. His first instinct was to put it in an orphanage although he reconsidered and changed his mind... When she was nine, Juliet started to be abused by her father and he was always drunk. He never let her go to school and at age thirteen, he started to rape her. For two years this happened, she hated and feared him, not knowing if he was coming to beat or rape her. Then, one day, when he was even more drunk than usually, he started to beat her and trying to kill her. She panicked and used her powers to knock him unconsious. She ran out the door and ran away. Once she stopped, she found two earrings in her pocket and when she tapped them, they turned into a bow and sheath of arrows. She wandered on her own and just when she ran out of arrows, she was found by two demigods who took her to Camp Pyramid and she was then claimed by Isis. Personality She tries to make friends although most of the time she struggles as she isn't very popular. She has a tendency to daydream and wander off. She has a sad side that she likes to hide although it sometimes comes out. She can be very friendly and tries to always be in a good mood. Powers Offensive 1. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to conjure any of the four basic elements in the shape of ball during a fight with an opponent. 2. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time 3. Children of Isis are known to be able to summon any type of weapon, or object using magic, but depending on the size of the object will account to the amont of engry is used. (in other word the bigger the object the more energy is wasted) Defensive 1. Children of Isis have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. 2.Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack, children of isis is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. Passive 1.Children of Isis to use some healing spells to heal minor and moderate wounds. 2. Children of Isis are capable of create beverages that can result in magical effects. 3. Children of Isis are able to be able to use most basic, and intermediate spells and rituals Suplementary 1. Children of Isis are wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in there the more energy is wasted 2. Children of Isis can cast a levitation spell on objects, or individuals for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. 3. Children of Isis are capable of being able to place numerous of enchant in an object, but some enchantments are unknown to cause some sort of side effects like you energy being drained, to loosing self control or even death. Counsellor and Lt Counsellor Only 1. Children of Isis are skilled enough in the arcane arts that they are able to construct a custom spell. Trait 1. They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. 2.They are able to get along great with kids. Relationships Category:Female Category:Children of Isis Category:Demigod Category:Shadowsoldier3